Uua dgy POOO an
eeeh pues son algunas descripciones um, relativamente cortas de algunos de mis ocs si eso más tarde pongo otros más, pero entre que tengo que intentar hacerlo comprensible y limpio y que tengo demasiados, dudo que vayan a ser todos pero bueno orz umm, no creo que haga falta que lo diga, pero todo está escrito desde el punto de vista de una oc (unreliable narrator ftw) porque es más divertido escribirlo así. espero que no sea muy ofuscante de leer, porque ella es así de ofuscante los nombres en "" son porque realmente no son nombres, pero se les llama así. los que están en [] no son nombres ni nada, es solo como me refiero a los ocs que no tienen nombre ni un título ni nada por el estilo. o sí, pero no lo pongo. da igual, el caso es que es para tener un encabezado lol y eso! ---- Spyder "Ehehehe~!" The Web's All-Seeing Eyes Species (as per human standards): Monster Occupation/Status: Head of SW Observed skill(s): My, my. How bold. Remarkable likes: Money! Remarkable dislikes: People that try to go against me. You know, just saying~... Oh hey, it's me. The beautiful, powerful and nigh-omniscient head of the Spiders' Web! What my sweet spiders see, I can see too. And what best way to use this ability than to collect intel? As such, I made the Spiders' Web (hereby referred to as "SW" for convenience), a 99'9% reliable source of every kind of information you might need. Whether it be great spots to go on vacation, recent happenings or the weaknesses and routines of your enemies, the SW has got you covered...! for a modest price. I have to make a living somehow, you know~? Anyhow... Here at SW we make sure to give the most complete and factual information we possibly can, provided you can afford what you're asking for. Unfortunately, even I am fallible, so there may be some gaps I'm unable to fill with my observations alone (there aren't spiders everywhere, as sad as it is...). But I can assure you those exceptions are very uncommon, so do not fret. Oh, but perhaps what you want is simply staying up-to-date? Then I'm positive you'd be interested in our newspapers. The only lies you'll find there are lies by omission! That's around 28 less lies to worry about!! Do you want to buy the latest issue!? ...What, I should be talking about myself instead of self-sponsoring? No, thank you. I like my privacy~ Jade "I hope your friends have a nice day. Burying you." Heart of Jade Species (as per human standards): Human (?) Developmental stage: Adult (?) Occupation/Status: Protecting the Pure Land Observed skill(s): Existence removal* Remarkable likes: Fighting, beating people up, scuffles, brawling, tussles Remarkable dislikes: Everything else A mysterious, self-proclaimed human. Strangely, I can't find any data of her past in all of my intel. It's almost as if she popped out of nowhere, though if that happened, I'd know it too... I wonder if it's part of her ability? Nevertheless, she's a highly temperamental and rude individual, though she appears to lack any actual ill-will. Despite her aggressiveness, she also seems to be somewhat merciful. In fact, most of the individuals she hangs out with are the monsters she once tried to slay down. She claims to despise them, however. Is it mere tolerance, or is she really putting on a façade of hate? I don’t know enough about her to draw a definitive conclusion. She leads an easy-going and carefree life with her adoptive family, which took her in when she happened to pass by. They seem to be the only people she treats with some level of respect. When she's not investigating unusual happenings or punishing wrongdoers, she's usually with them at home, lending a helping hand or just enjoying their time together. She seems to love picnics and fighting, which she's quite skilled at. Still, she tries to treat the latter as an annoyance, not-so-successfully masking her eagerness. Recently she’s befriended a Moon Rabbit, who she’s travelling with. She has made it her duty to protect the Pure Land, so it could be said that their interests align. It’s unclear why exactly she has decided to take that responsibility, though. ...I tried to interview with her, but it almost turned into second-degree murder. Of one of my reporters, obviously. I don't go outside~ * What it actually does or what its limits are remain unknown. "Making things disappear" is what it seems to do, at least. ...Really, we had to start with this one? Certainly makes me live up to my name... Clover Lost Rabbit Species (as per human standards): Moon Rabbit Occupation/Status: Cambio's servant (?) Observed skill(s): High speed and jumping power, can make medicines, lucky (?) Remarkable likes: Sightseeing, pranks, snow, humans, medicine making Remarkable dislikes: Battling, big people, darkness, suddenness Originally referred to with some sort of codename, Jade gave him the name "Clover" out of convenience. He fell out of the sky when the Moon broke (as well as other rabbits), so most assuredly he's from there. However, as he's incapable of speech, I'm not aware of any of the details. One thing is for sure, however: of those who fell, he's the only survivor. Jade appeared antagonistic towards him initially, but she quickly warmed up. He speaks some form of personal sign language that he developed alongside her, though, which makes it hard for me to understand any of what he's saying. Nevertheless, Clover is a timid yet short-tempered rabbit: he doesn't stand up for himself, but he doesn't hide his discontent... as long as he's around Jade, of course, otherwise he's just a weak coward. He has started growing more assertive during the time they've spent together, so it could be said that she's like a source of courage to him. Possibly by this, too, he's started to be a little curious and mischievous. Not too unlike a cat, he seems to be driven mainly by ingenuity and wanting to have fun rather than malice or arrogance. On the other hand, Jade considers him a good friend and appreciates his company. They even fight as a team, so she certainly doesn't think of him as a hindrance. Being a Moon Rabbit, it can be inferred that he took part on the War for Providence. Most likely, his speech as well as his missing leg and eye were lost there. Quite a lucky outcome, considering the circumstances. ...Wait, hasn't he survived a fall from the Moon, too? How is he still alive!? Zoru, you have ONE JOB and you’re failing MISERABLY at it!! "Maneki-neko" "Gimme fifty high-quality fish every month and I'll make the misfortune go away! Deal?" Gold-digger Maneki-Neko Species (as per human standards): Monster Occupation/Status: Scammer Observed skill(s): Misfortune magnet Remarkable likes: Money, fish, jewels, slacking around, scratches right behind the ear Remarkable dislikes: Working, cat allergies, ringing sounds, relentless lifestyles A monster-turned cat. She calls herself Maneki-neko and goes around trying to sell her services: she gives good luck in exchange for company and other goods. Except… not really. She attracts misfortune, and as such any person that spends too much time with her (monster and human alike) is bound to end up in one kind or another of terrible situation. The reason she has set up her little business is quite simple: during the time she’s employed, she can rest easy and get paid, and when her patron inevitably falls, she can take all of their belongings. Thanks to this modus-operandi, she has made a tiny fortune for herself. As for how the ability affects her, it appears that she’s so used to it that she can predict and avoid any bad happenings that would possibly befall her. A positive side effect of this is that she never gets bored. Despite what her actions would seem to imply, she’s actually very friendly and open to everyone (“Friendly” there does not imply generousness, though). However, she sees the world through pragmatic and individualistic lenses, so she always puts her needs and wants first and foremost. It’s very unlikely that she’ll help anyone if it bothers her in any way, so she’s mostly a good conversationalist rather than a reliable samaritan. She’s often travelling everywhere in the Pure Land, but frequents cities close to large bodies of water and monster bars. Other than that, she doesn’t really do much. Sleeping and eating are her hobbies. "Mom" "...Throwing children like frisbees is not how you play with them." The Solace of the Discarded Species (as per human standards): Monster Occupation/Status: Caretaker of weak monsters and unloved humans, bounty hunter Observed skill(s): Great strength, capable of doubling her size Remarkable likes: Good humans, house interior, leadership, ants Remarkable dislikes: Unpredictability, human wickedness, pride Once a human, the overwhelming pain she had to endure turned her into a monster. However, she neither pities nor resents her past despite her memories seemingly remaining intact, the only thing remaining being the desire to protect those that can’t do it by themselves. However, a monster crafted by suffering isn’t suited to ease the aching humans’ own grievances and as such, she isn't able to give them the help they truly need. She herself realized this, so she decided to simply destroy anyone that would bring harm to the defenseless. It's a different kind of assistance, much more appropriate for someone like her. And that's what she did, until recently, when a tiny human approached her, wanting to be friends. Unable to make them go away, she eventually gave in and let them stay. What other option she had? "If no humans want to be their friend, at least I can."* *(Dramatization of what was going on her head, presumably) After that, she settled in a monster ghetto near the ocean, where she currently lives along with other two of her adopted humans and her protégés. Because of her fearsome strength, no one dares to lay a finger on them, so even the humans remain perfectly safe with her. Thanks to her reputation, she can also work as a bounty hunter as a means of making money without worrying too much about those at home. Personality-wise, she can be best described as “motherly”: kind and loving to those under her care, though stern when needed. Her demeanor is largely calm and equanimous, but she becomes harsh and punitive towards anything she perceives as dangerous (if she even lets it live that long). Even when it comes to other contexts she has a tendency to take the leadership, although in a slightly more authoritative manner. She’s not half bad at organizing and management, so when she does she’s barely met with opposition. She very interested in human culture and surrounds herself in it, either because of her role or because she truly enjoys it. She’s a fan of cuisine in particular, both when it comes to degust plates or do the cooking herself. She also has taken a liking to fishing. Generally speaking, she loves a lot of the tiny things life has to offer. Despite her being good at organization, she’s very messy when it comes to her home. It doesn’t mean she dislikes cleaning; it simply is not a priority. On the other hand, she has trouble understanding humans’ psyche, which causes some powerlessness when she’s trying to patch up their emotional injuries. She lacks the human sensitivity to do that, so sometimes her attempts at helping backfire. Lately, though, she has been trying to learn as much as she can directly from humans, and it has noticeably improved her skills. Who knows, maybe a monster crafted by suffering really can be suited to protect someone. Lilac "I don’t need a reason to help! But I do need, um, a way to get up.” Short-lived Fragrance Species (as per human standards): Human Developmental stage: Young adult Occupation/Status: Dying, I guess? Observed skill(s): Multitalented Remarkable likes: Teasing, games, creating, making others lose, people, soft and warm textures Remarkable dislikes: Meddling, wasting time, lazy days, bugs Lilac is a human currently living in a monster ghetto under the care of a monster dubbed as “mom”. Wasn’t expected to make it past their teens as they’re chronically and terminally ill, but thanks to the help of powerful healing magic they have managed to stay alive. However, it’s very obvious that their last beats are finally approaching. Their mother, afflicted by the same illness, died soon after giving birth and their father abandoned them, or so they believe. In any case, with no close family to take care of them, they ended up mostly living out of the kindness of the people on their neighborhood. With no real person to call “family” or “friend”, though, they felt lonely. And that’s how they approached the monster that would become their adoptive mother. While active and energetic in the past, now they’re more sedentary due to not being able to walk properly. But as they have already gotten over the five stages of grief, they’re as happy and kind as they were before. In the same vein, they’re quite mischievous and prone to teasing, which they’re a master at. If they had the same strength as they are shrewd, they would definitely be amongst the strongest monsters to exist (but still far below me, obviously). Though they try to be selfless, they certainly harbor some deeply selfish desires which they attempt to hide away. They’re jealous of those that have been born in more fortunate circumstances, yet would find it unfair to simply pass their burden onto someone else. So they’ve resigned to their fate, living to the fullest the time they have left. Due to having to be prostrated in bed most of the time, they have taken a liking in most artistic skills: painting, writing and singing. They also enjoy cooking as well as table games. Given the effort and time they put into these matters, they have become a “jack of all trades, master of everything” sort of person. A benevolent soul despite it all, they’re quite obliging when help is needed, even if they aren’t of much use in their state. They also don’t seem to mind too much being taken advantage of, possibly because of their short life expectancy. In any case, this has nothing to do with their self-esteem: they seem to be realistically confident in their capabilities. Has an adoptive younger brother whom they dote on. Well, they also try to annoy him constantly, but one thing doesn’t deny the other. PRO OMNIBUS, OMNES PRO UNO Oho, could this be a "The School of My Hero" reference? ...Oh, no. I'm not an "otacoo", I have just been keeping up with human culture. (but, really, this is not a reference to the dude that punches stuff really hard) "It wasn’t a murder threat..." Rising Morning Star Species (as per human standards): Human* Developmental stage: Young adult Occupation/Status: Trying to search a cure for Lilac's sickness Observed skill(s): Knowledge about poisonous and medicinal substances, great magic potential Remarkable likes: Canine beings, the beach Remarkable dislikes: Unexpected or unwanted physical contact, tickles in particular Found lying unconscious by a monster, she decided to take care of him when realizing he was still alive. He did not wake from his coma until about two years later. A gentle and warm boy, he has lost his memories prior to his awakening and can’t recall a single thing about himself. He appears to have some blurry and hazy remains in his subconscious, but they’re so abstract that calling them memories seems like a big stretch, even to him. However, he doesn’t care about it in any particular way. Perhaps as a side effect of his amnesia, he was almost completely egoless as a child, to the point of practically never reacting to any sort of stimulus. But as of now he actually has some semblance of an “identity” of his own, though he still remains very empty-headed which mostly translates into him being very simple-minded. Lately he’s begun to worry about these matters- not having goals or purpose, for example. But as one would expect, he sets these doubts aside easily without much introspection... or, maybe, he just doesn’t know how to introspect properly. He’s of serene and cheerful demeanor, but since he has a certain presence around him, most people find those characteristics unnerving. It doesn’t help that he prefers to keep quiet, which coupled with his lack of eloquence, tends to make him say things that are easily misunderstood. He seems to notice these happenings right away, though, and depending on who he’s speaking to he either plays along or tries to explain himself. Both of these options end with him appearing even scarier. However, those that are closest to him find him to be rather sweet. As he’s easily flustered, he’s often the bull’s eye of their teasing, but no matter how good his comebacks may be, he always appears to be the one losing. Regardless, he takes it playfully and greatly appreciates them. In any case, he’s pretty delicate for a human, but not necessarily weak. He’s prone to chronic pain and fainting due to overexertion, yet he still can endure a lot of pressure, physical or otherwise. Since he has many things to do, he maintains himself in good form. Started learning medicine as a way to help his adoptive older sibling. The basics were taught to him by a wandering boticary, but he’s mostly self-taught. Despite his airheadedness, he’s quite clever. He’s also, in contradistinction to his usual benevolent and sincere behavior, very crafty and artful. Regardless, he shows guilt and shame when called out on cheating or similar things, so it can be inferred that he’s not particularly proud of these qualities. Well, I disagree. Those are a must-have! * It is worth noting that there’s some ambiguity as to what he is, exactly. However, functionally, he’s a human, so there’s no reason to label him otherwise as of now. ...Hm? You wish to know what happened before he lost his memories? Sorry, that information is too juicy and your price too low. Sell your soul to me and we’ll see~ Judas "...I don't want you to have blood on your hands." Frozen-Hearted Nobody Species (as per human standards): Human (?) Developmental stage: Young adult Occupation/Status: to touch the freezer to's slave Observed skill(s): Weaponry mastery Remarkable likes: Lilac, Rose and guy from above. Exclusively. Remarkable dislikes: Monsters, anything cold, sleeping, stillness Born outside the Pure Land, he was used for battle spectacles since he was a child. His prowess being proven by the countless corpses left behind, human and monster alike, he quickly caught the attention of everyone in and outside the dueling circles. It wasn’t long before a monster bought him as their henchman. With his duties consisting exclusively on slaying foes, him having managed to survive this much is a testament to his inhumane strength. More interestingly, he uses mainly daggers, knives and swords to fight, which are quite rudimentary and impractical when against monsters. But I, myself, have been a witness to these extraordinary shows of strength. I wonder if there’s something behind his power? Whatever the case, he has only lost a single time. Whether caused by arrogance begotten by his immaculate victory record or by the desire for freedom, he tried to kill his own master. Yet he was no match, his defeat being sealed the very moment he tried to defy their commands. Incidentally, this is also the only battle I didn’t get to see, as all of my cute little reporters on that area got caught up on it and were murdered. A minute of silence for these brave warriors... ...Taking it were we left off, he was out of commission for a while, but hasn’t ever tried to turn up against his owner ever since, even after his recovery. What little empathy or selfish thoughts he could have died that day as well, making him a living tool. Or so it was, until a certain, very unfortunate sea accident... which maybe I had some part in. I had to settle down some personal matters, ehehe~ Call it luck or call it fate, but he wound up ashore in the Pure Land and got found by a human who was passing by. Being in a frail state, he was being nursed by his savior, whom he could tell by his years among monsters that there was something not of human nature within him. This caused Judas to be distrustful towards any form of kindness whoever the source was, but after a particular incident, he started slowly warming up. Personality-wise, he’s quite cold and stoic as expected of someone of his upbringing. He has mellowed since then, though, so he’s (selectively) kind and very caring. This contrasts with his harsh exterior: because he has great trouble emoting properly, he often comes off as sullen and irascible. True enough, he’s easy to irritate, but often he’s just mildly annoyed without being outright angry. He’s more heavy-hearted and despondent than irate or bad-tempered, if anything. This is most likely due to his past experiences, which surely have scarred him deeply and haunt him constantly even to this day. However, he’s definitely cheerier than how he once was, so perhaps this melancholy is caused by finally knowing happiness. So, happy ending? (And it's all thanks to yours truly~! Ah, I truly am a saint...) Since he has learned to expect danger all the time, he has difficulty adjusting to a more peaceful lifestyle. This also means he doesn’t really have any hobbies or dreams, so he spends most of his time taking care of (and making company to) the three humans he has befriended, whom he loves immensely. He’s not on bad terms with the neighboring monsters, but he’s not fond of our kind, thus he avoids making contact as much as possible. His skills still are as sharp as they always were, though, so this is most definitely a good thing for everyone in his vicinity. He’s also trying to become familiar with human culture, which he’s been completely detached from. The results... leave a lot to be desired. ...As someone who has also been wronged by the same person, you have my support, you poor creature! Malphas "HUMAN TASTE SUCKS." Half a bird-brain Species (as per human standards): Monster (Demon) Occupation/Status: Mighty President of Hell; leader of forty legions of demons Observed skill(s): Able to build towers, houses and fortresses; able to know and destroy desires and thoughts Remarkable likes: Architecture (towers in particular), hoarding, war, battles Remarkable dislikes: Different tastes, weak beings Being capable of performing feats like tool use and being able of displacement, it’s not a surprise that crows are considered to be amongst the smartest animals. Malphas, being a crow-like demon, should be expected to possess an incredible intellectual capacity... ...but she’s the exception that confirms the rule. An extremely aggressive and simple-minded individual, her high rank was given to her thanks to her fierce and brutal power. She’s truly a force to be reckoned with, brain or not. As an important demon, she used to be summoned by humans often, being requested to build strongholds, reveal the enemies thoughts and actions and being given familiars and such. But now that there’s no war and those that may need her services have no resources or knowledge, she’s only called forth to build living houses by some particularly bold and brave humans. She’s not very happy about this. Despite this, she’s not one to attack her conjurers. She, however, tries to deceive them at every possibility, so she’s not very trustworthy... at least when it comes to anything that isn’t building. Regardless of how much of a downgrade she feels being forced to make cozy homes for humans is, she takes architecture very seriously and refuses to do anything that isn’t her best. She’s... pretty much a construction agency, by this point. If you’re careful enough to not to fall for her tricks, I can heartily recommend her. ...But if you want to know how to summon her, you’ll have to pay me a little bit more. This isn't a charity, you see~ Back on track, she has many demons under her command, but they often try to get advantage of her rashness and foolishness for their own benefit. So, despite what her unforgiving and ill-willed nature may lead to believe, her underlings actually have quite a good life. In fact, they like her very much precisely because they basically can do whatever they wish to with just a little bit of wit. But obviously, she is feared still, and to avoid getting on her bad side they remain faithful and fulfill every one of her orders in the best, most efficient way possible. Malphas herself is the kind of person to leave the work she considers dirty to others, so she never does much but laze around and think of new ideas to build towers that she never makes. She’s got quite the ego and takes very personally any attack towards her (or anything she perceives to be an attack). Fortunately, she tends to assume that people agree in that she’s absolutely marvelous, so if you’re roundabout about it she’ll never notice that you’re actually insulting her. Really, she’s only scary if you don’t know your place. Persephone “Watch as I expertly rip apart the barrier between above and below until they become the same as one! Until black and white turn into nothing more than hues of gray!” The Harbinger of Chaos (A Verbose Weirdo) Species (as per human standards): Human Developmental stage: Hard to pinpoint Occupation/Status: Free spirit Observed skill(s): Extremely proficient at magic, gravity manipulation Remarkable likes: Battling, literature, style, gastronomy, ruins, attention Remarkable dislikes: Being undervalued, falling sensations, stuttering, ostentatious things Whenever I have sleep paralysis, I can still hear his voice echoing through my head. Never-ending. It HAUNTS me. Honestly, props to this guy: making me want to actually avoid someone is something that has never happened until now. So, where were we... this dude. He spews so much nonsense per second that I don’t understand how he hasn’t got a speeding ticket. It’s hard to discern his motives or past since he speaks in such a convoluted way that it’s almost impossible to understand what he’s attempting to say. However, he consistently mentions being a chosen one and he did, in fact, fall out of the sky (he did it before it became mainstream), so most definitely he’s from Cloud Nine. Whether he merely fell or was thrown, however, I do not know. There aren’t spiders in Cloud Nine, much to my (and its inhabitants) regret. Currently, he’s in the Pure Land, where he travelled to. Despite being seemingly merry-go-lucky, he appears to be homesick. I’m assuming that his objective is eventually returning to where he belongs in some way or another, but given his manner of expressing himself... he might as well be talking about going bungee jumping. Despite being considered a human by pretty much everyone, he only fraternizes with monsters. Possibly, this is because he only finds worthy opponents among their kind. In any case, he believes to be above regular humans and vehemently refuses to be compared or lumped with them, but doesn’t hate them in any way. Rather, he acts very nicely and... kindly, if we ignore the torture of having to hear him, and has no problem lending a helping hand when requested to do so. He tries to put an act of villainy at all other times for what I hope ISN’T trying to be cool. He also tries to keep an aura of mystery around him and never gives a straight answer to anything he is questioned, which makes him infuriating to interview. When taken aback, though, he steps away from his self-made persona and appears to be a slightly enthusiastic and curious individual, but much more calm and, you know, bearable. Also, despite how innocuous his behavior might make him look, he is very powerful and his ability is not one to be trifled with. As expected, though, his general incompetency and childish attitude means he’s often underestimated. He has been blamed for the breaking of the Moon, but so far he doesn’t appear to be the culprit. Anyhow, as this is only circulating through monster circles and no one believes in it too strongly, he is just distrusted a little but not chased down. In my honest opinion, he deserves that for talking like a drunk TV-host-like philosopher.